Starship Mechanics
This page is dedicated to the rules regarding starships, their creation & cost, naval combat and upgrades. Unit Costs Capital Ships: Battle Barge: '''Can only be obtained through favour and/or salvage *Teleportarium - 15W (Can teleport 20 humans, 10 Marines or 5 Terminators with a high degree of accuracy) * Build Time: Battleships take centuries to construct, therefore when you purchase one it comes from whichever nearby shipyard is closest to completing construction of one, which could be several sectors away. The build time of a Battle Barge is d30+10 years. '''Strike Cruiser: '''435W *Teleportarium - 15W *Additional Shield - 45W (no more than 1 additional Shield on each Strike Cruiser) *Build time: 10 years Escorts: All have a construction time of 3 years. If an order consists of multiple escorts of the same class, apply a 15% discount to the total cost. '''Gladius Frigate: '''120W '''Nova Frigate: 135W + 1% Heresy Hunter Destroyer: 120W Sword Frigate: '''105W '''Firestorm Frigate: 105W + 1% Heresy Falchion Frigate: 105W Cobra Destroyer: 90W Defence Monitor: 40W Transports: WIP Planetary Defences: See Planetary Mechanics Special: Anchor-Class Space Station: See Planetary Mechanics Destructor-Class Space Fortress: Can only request construction through favour. *Teleportarium - 15W General Formula The general formula for calculating the price of a ship is to take its points value in battlefleet gothic, and multiply this by a factor dependent on it's class. The factors are as follows: *'Escorts, Light Cruisers and Cruisers:' x3 Multiplier *'Battlecruisers and Heavy Cruisers:' x4 Multiplier *'Grand Cruisers and Battleships:' Priceless. Valued only in favour. Repair times Though ships are often damaged and left unable to fight, it is far easier to repair a shattered hull than construct an entirely new ship. The cost of having a vessel repaired is provided by the Imperium but of course it will take a short time. The Ld value of a once-hulked vessel that has been repaired depends on how successful the evacuation of the doomed vessel was. If it was merely reduced to a drifting hulk and was near friendly ships or systems to evacuate to, a very good fraction of the crew will have survived to serve the ship once more so it's Ld value will be preserved. Conversely, if the ship suffered an extended period of time as a Blazing Hulk and there was nowhere nearby to evacuate to, it is unlikely that anywhere near enough crew survived to preserve the ship's Ld value and a new one will have to be rolled. Occasionally however, a ship may have suffered such catastrophic damage that no repair is possible (plasma drive explosion/warp drive implosion). If a Capital Ship is destroyed in such a way a free replacement will be constructed, though will take the build times listed above. Destroyed Escorts will not be replaced free of charge. Leadership Used for determining success of Special Orders and other Ld checks. Must roll equal to or under leadership on a d100. Each ship is given a random Leadership assignment when it is encountered. Vessels we purchase are assigned a starting Leadership and may improve that leadership based on experience and Commander, up to a maximum of 90. 'Leadership assignment (GoR vessels)' 'Random assignment (Other Adeptus Astartes)' 'Random assignment (Imperial/Renegade Navy)' 'Random assignment (Merchant/Chartist/Pirate Vessels)' Ship statistics database 'ADEPTUS ASTARTES' 'Battle Barge' Notes: Cannot use Come to New Heading special order. 'Strike Cruiser' 'Gladius Frigate' 'Nova Frigate' 'Hunter Destroyer' 'IMPERIUM' 'Emperor-class Battleship' Notes: May not use Come to New Heading. Advanced Sensor array gives +10 to Leadership value. 'Retribution-class Battleship' Notes: May not use Come to New Heading. 'Vengeance-class Grand Cruiser' Notes: Prow-armament damaged critical effect is completely ignored. 'Mars-class Battlecruiser' 'Overlord-class Battlecruiser' 'Armageddon-class Battlecruiser' 'Styx-class Heavy Cruiser' 'Hades-class Heavy Cruiser' 'Lunar-class Cruiser' 'Gothic-class Cruiser' 'Tyrant-class Cruiser' Notes: The ''Deflagrator ''inreases the range of its strength 6 weapons batteries to 45. Giving it port and starboard weapons batteries of strength 10 range 45. 'Dictator-class Cruiser' 'Dominator-class Cruiser' 'Dauntless-class Light Cruiser' Notes: Rolls an additional d6 for determining extra movement when on All Full Ahead 'Siluria-class Light Cruiser' Notes: Rolls an additional d6 for determining extra movement when on All Full Ahead 'Endeavour-class Light Cruiser' Note: Adds +1 to boarding action results due to defensible internal design. 'Endurance-class Light Cruiser' Note: Adds +1 to boarding action results due to defensible internal design. 'Sword-class Frigate' 'Firestorm-class Frigate' 'Falchion-class Frigate' 'Cobra-class Destroyer' 'Viper-class Scout Sloop' Notes: Adds an additional 2d6 when on All Ahead Full special orders. ' Partisan-class Raider' Notes: 'The Partisan-class Raider was designed with maximum speed in mind at the cost of manoeuvrability, as such it rolls 5d6 for determining additional Speed when using ''All Ahead Full special orders but may not use Come to New Heading special orders. Despite being an unofficial design and no-longer produced, their passive augers and similar design allow Partisan-class Raiders to easily pass for Cobra Destroyers at longer range, allowing them to pose as vessels of the Imperial Navy. '''Special Rule ''Empyrean Mantle:'' Partisan-class Raider's are equipped with a sophisticated sensor array and 'quiet' engines, greatly aiding avoidance and concealment. To represent this, each Partisan-class Raider/Raider Squadron may take a Leadership test at the beginning of each battle, if passed, the ship/squadron may deploy on any table edge it wishes. Special Rule ''Imperial Refit:'' Despite their unofficial nature, a number of Partisans have been drafted into Imperial service at one point or another and upgraded to naval standard. Partisan-class Raiders that have undergone an Imperial Refit add 1 to both their Turret Rating and Prow Weapons Battery strength. 'Defence Monitor' Note: Not Warp-capable. 'CHAOS / IN'DEPENDENTS 'Heretic-class Light Cruiser' 'Iconoclast-class Raider' 'ADEPTUS MECHANICUS' 'Ark Mechanicus ''Technohammer Notes: May not use Come to New Heading Special Orders, *needs two AdMech gifts selected* '''Mechanicus Tyrant-class Cruiser ''Burning Glory Notes: *needs one AdMech gift selected* 'ORBITAL DEFENCES' All run off Ld 58 and can only use the 'Reload Ordnance' special order. 'Orbital Defence Laser Platform' 'Orbital Torpedo Launcher' 'Orbital Weapons Platform' '''Orbital Dock' 'GROUND DEFENCES' All run off Ld 58 and can only use the 'Reload Ordnance' special order. Can only be brought to bear on 90 degree arc above, against vessels in orbit above the region they are built in and immediately neighbouring regions. 'Defence Laser Silo' 'Missile Silo' 'Low-Orbit Defensive Air Base' Notes: Thunderhawk Squadrons may be stationed instead of regular Fighter/Bomber squadrons but the Thunderhawks must be purchased separately. 'TRANSPORTS' 'Standard Transport' Notes: All Ahead Full only gives an additional 3d6 movement. 'Orion-class Star Clipper' Cargo Capacity: 1 Unit Notes: Rolls 5d6 for additional speed when on All Ahead Full orders. 'Galaxy-class Heavy Transport' Cargo Capacity: 3 units Notes: All Ahead Full only gives an additional 3d6 movement. 'Universe-class Mass Conveyor'. Cargo Capacity: 20 units Notes: May not use Come to New Heading. All Ahead Full ''only gives an additional 2d6 movement. 'OTHER' 'Anchor-class Space Station (Standard) Notes: All weapons may split fire between any vessels within range in any way at will with no penalty. Thunderhawk Squadrons may be stationed instead of regular Fighter/Bomber squadrons but the Thunderhawks must be purchased separately. Anchor-class Space Station (Orbital Defence Pattern) Notes: All weapons may split fire between any vessels within range in any way at will with no penalty. Thunderhawk Squadrons may be stationed instead of regular Fighter/Bomber squadrons but the Thunderhawks must be purchased separately. Destructor-class Space Fortress 'Space Fortress Movement: '''The Destructor-class Space Fortress may start the game either moving if stationary. If stationary and wishing to move, the station must use ''All Ahead Full and will move 5 in any direction in that movement phase if successful (if unsuccessful it must remain stationary and armament firepower is still halved), in its following movement phase, it 'must '''once again use ''All Ahead Full and moves 10 in the same direction that movement phase, it is now 'fully in-motion' and may continue to move 10 in that direction every subsequent movement phase with no need to use All Ahead Full. If the second All Ahead Full test is failed, the vessel does not move and must restart the entire procedure, and armament firepower is still halved for the turn. If the Fortress is moving and wishes to become stationary, the process must be performed in reverse using Burn Retros ''(that is, ''Burn Retros ''once to start moving 5, then again to be stationary). If the Fortress is fully in-motion and wishes to turn, it ''must use Come to New Heading in order to turn 1/8, and may not make a turn two turns in a row unless using a gravity well. Notes: All weapons may split fire between any vessels within range in any way at will with no penalty. Thunderhawk Squadrons may be stationed instead of regular Fighter/Bomber squadrons but the Thunderhawks must be purchased separately. Because of it's colossal size the Destructor-class Space Fortress is a much easier target than other vessels, attacks on this vessel always count as Closing on the gunnery table (unless stationary, where it counts as Defences). Doomsday-class Space Fortress '''Space Fortress Movement: The Doomsday-class Space Fortress may start the game either moving if stationary. If stationary and wishing to move, the station must use All Ahead Full and will move 5 in any direction in that movement phase if successful (if unsuccessful it must remain stationary and armament firepower is still halved), in its following movement phase, it must 'once again use ''All Ahead Full and moves 10 in the same direction that movement phase, it is now 'fully in-motion' and may continue to move 10 in that direction every subsequent movement phase with no need to use All Ahead Full. If the second All Ahead Full test is failed, the vessel does not move and must restart the entire procedure, and armament firepower is still halved for the turn. If the Fortress is moving and wishes to become stationary, the process must be performed in reverse using Burn Retros ''(that is, ''Burn Retros ''once to start moving 5, then again to be stationary). If the Fortress is fully in-motion and wishes to turn, it ''must use Come to New Heading in order to turn 1/8, and may not make a turn two turns in a row unless using a gravity well. ''Supernova Cannon:'' The most powerful laser-based weapon ever created by man. The Fortress may only fire this weapon whilst stationary, and may not fire any other weapon or launch ordnance in the same turn it fires the supernova cannon, as the entire Fortress is carefully oriented towards the target. To fire the Supernova Cannon, you must first pass a Leadership Test, if unsuccessful, the crew has failed to orient the Fortress properly and the cannon does not fire (and you still may not use any other weapons or ordnance), if successful, the cannon fires. Trace a 1cm wide line between the Fortress and the centre of the base of the enemy ship targeted, extend the line beyond the targeted ship to the edge of the map (it is only capable of targeting a ship within 90cm but the beam itself inflicts damage far beyond this range). Any ship whose base touches the line suffers 2d6 hits. Any ship whose base-centre touches the line is instantly destroyed, it does not roll on the Catastrophic Damage chart as anything potentially combustible has been completely disintegrated. In a narrative sense, the Supernova Cannon may be fired at a planet to shatter it, killing everything on its surface, it may also be fired into the nearest star, resulting in a supernova which will incinerate the Fortress as well as everything else in the local region. Notes: All weapons may split fire between any vessels within range in any way at will with no penalty. Thunderhawk Squadrons may be stationed instead of regular Fighter/Bomber squadrons but the Thunderhawks must be purchased separately. Because of it's colossal size the Doomsday-class Space Fortress is a much easier target than other vessels, attacks on this vessel always count as Closing on the gunnery table (unless stationary, where it counts as Defences). Shield Station' Notes: The Shield Systems maintain constant positions within the stable exits of the ''Grave, so they do not orbit anything. If the Station suffers an Orbit Lost critical effect, the effect is that the station may not fire its Nova Cannon until the damage is repaired (note, Orbit Lost still causes +1 extra damage). Vessel status update template Hits Remaining: Ordnance (Torpedoes/Launch Bays): *LOADED* / *NOT LOADED* (Available Squadrons:) Critical Damage: E.g. Battle Barge Hits Remaining: 4 Ordnance (Torpedoes): *NOT LOADED* Ordnance (Launch Bays): *NOT LOADED* (Available Squadrons: 2) Critical Damage: *CRIPPLED* - *PORT ARMAMENT DAMAGED* - *FIRE* - *ENGINE ROOM DAMAGED* Note: Successful 'Reload Ordnance' order re-loads ANY ordnance slots currently not-loaded. Therefore a ship could fire just torpedoes, fail it's subsequent reload, and still launch fighters next turn, pass it's subsequent reload, then launch both torpedoes AND fighters the turn after that. Category:Meta Category:Space Vessel